North American Christmas
by ratatatkat
Summary: Short drabble, America, Canada   the states and provinces. Happy Holidays!


America awoke, startled, to the sound of his own snoring. Dazed, he surveyed his environment, and found he was in his living room, surrounded by his states, his brother, and his brother's provinces.

He raised his arm carefully so as not to disturb Virginia, his oldest girl leaning on him asleep to his left. America rubbed his face and saw to his right New York and New Jersey. New York sat upright, hands folded in his lap and a straight, unemotional face. New Jersey, however, lay draped over New York, dangling his head over the end of the couch, drooling and snoring loudly.

Alfred smiled at them and closed his eyes. He breathed loudly and opened them again so see the large television playing the closing lines of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

It was late Christmas Eve; America and his extended family had just returned home from England's Christmas party in London. He had usually hosted the party at his house in Washington, but this year England had opted to host it himself. The party was actually very enjoyable, he thought, because much of the pressure of hosting was off his shoulders. America had planned to keep his states close for the duration of the party, but they had ended up scattered about, conversing and catching up to capitals and cities their age. He ended up with his brother at his side, and greeted the friends he saw with him.

"Matthew!" "Alfred!" "Well, if it isn't the North Americans!" they'd been greeted all night. They'd then follow up by taking men's hands and pulling them into a firm hug, or receiving kisses from ladies on the cheek and a hug about the neck. It was refreshing, talking to and seeing friends from a point that wasn't across a meeting table. The holidays made everyone blissful and jolly. America loved to be surrounded by happiness; loved it when no one was mad, not just at him, but at anything in general. It was pleasing to meet in such a peaceful manner.

Upon his arrival home in Dulles, America had insisted that Canada not try and return Ottawa and such an hour, but rather stay and spend Christmas at his house. His provinces had answered yes for him, and they returned excitedly to the American Mansion. They begged to stay awake and watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ as tradition every year. He'd given in, and they rushed around, putting on pajamas and settling in their places before the movie began. The older states had claimed the couches banished the younger ones to the floor, were they were perfectly content to fashion forts made of pillows and blankets. America knew they'd end up asleep, excusing themselves from their beds and keeping close watch on the towering Christmas tree, should Santa decide to visit them early.

Now, everyone crashed about the large living area messily, overlapping and imbricating each other but still looking comfortable and contented. A fire roared in the fireplace under the television, leaving a soft, warm glow dancing across all their faces.

America removed his glasses and leaned forward to place them on the couch, but stooped suddenly to a groan and shift behind his shoulders. He turned to see Maryland, bundled in his _LAX Annapolis _sweatshirt with messy black hair lining his face.

Alfred supported him with his arm and stretched to reach the table, quietly placing his glasses and moving back to the bolster of the couch.

He rubbed his eyes and distinguished all of his children. Northern and Southern California clutched each other, shivering under a heavy blanket next to his legs, while Minnesota lounged in a tank top, presumably enjoying the warm weather. Florida, too, looked rather uncomfortable in the cold, bringing her legs under her shirt and leaning next to Arizona for warmth. Hawaii sat in a loveseat to herself, holding a little toddler Alaska in her folded legs.

He spied Canada, sitting on the floor leaning against a couch not too far from him. America expected to see his brother sleeping, but found his eyes opened, assessing the room exactly as he was. He looked at Quebec under his shoulder lovingly, then noticed America. Canada flashed a warm smile at his brother, and he returned the gesture. Then, he mouthed quietly, _Should we wake them up?_

Canada frowned and shook his head quickly. Then he smiled, leaned his head against the couch, and closed them tiredly.

Alfred rolled his eyes and thought, _You kids these days. I let you get away with bloody murder._

He, too, rested his head against the couch and closed them for the night.


End file.
